The One Above
by David Holder
Summary: this is my own hand written orignial story loosley based around the batman saga
1. A note from the Author

**The One Above**

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

The broadwalk store was a busy place during the summer especially around lunchtime. The lunch time rush ahd really caught the girls off guard especially as people where being rude and snotty to them all. one girl took it alot harder than the others as she was underapriciated in this store.

as a senior team member this girl had to deal with all kinds of people. she had been shorlisted for enough promotions to make alot of people cry from the non promotions. she never cared after losing her third promotion. when she first started here she absolutley loved her job there was days she absolutley loved going.

after only 6 months she started to hate her job. one of the best bosses on the planet left her store and let two evil withches take over from him. the only problem with them was that they were so stuck up their own asses that they sucked up to each other. they made everyones life hell when they were working.

there was one positive thing to working at this store and that was one supervisor. he always made everyones day with his jokes and his smile. i think its best i tell you their names but there is one more person i have to introduce you too. her boy friend. now people describe this guy as sweet funny motivated and always having goals. not that he ever saw this in himself.

now the girl who is our heroine in this story is called is this amazing funny beautiful 22 year old american from new jersey. now the supervisor who is our villian is called joey. He has a sweet amd amazing exterior but underneath he is a stone cold hearted hunter. and finally our boyfriend who is called David is our boyfriend and vigilantie.

this book is wrtten from the perspectives of thes three people. their storys intertwine as well as running along side each other. we are going to start with David's story then Joeys then Amandas and then we will work our way back along that line. so Enjoy this book as im sure you will as i have enjoyed writing it for you...


	2. Chapter 1

DAVID

Today was a normal day in the billionare house hold of David Eborn. he had made his money through the stock market at the age of 18 and he was still making money to this day. when he awoke he started his daily routine of a morning work out and run then down into his personal underground catacombs that he had developed for his night time activities.

today he was developing a new type of vheicle to use round the city of New York. he had found that his "car" didnt corner very well in the tight corners and streets on the city. so he had decded to develop a motorcycle that could do the same speed and still provide the support he needed from a vehicle.

he was so engroused in his work that he lost track of time so when the doorbell rang for the front door he jumped. he glanced at his watch and saw thaat Amanda was here for their date. he stripped out of his overalls and grabbed a hoodie in the elevator.

the door bell rang again as he approached he stopped for a minuete and straigthend up. when he opened the door he was greeted by te most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on. "hello beautiful." he greeted her smiling and kissing her cheek. "go sit in the front room ill be right in"

he quickly darted off and canged into a shirt jeans and a suit jacket. he entered the front room and said "ready to go?" "of course i am." she replied.

he took her out for a meal and a film before they came back home to his place. when they got to the front door he asked "would you like to come in and spend the night?" he hoped she would say yes as she hadnt stayed the night before.

when she said no he was a little heartbroken but she proabbly had her reasons. so he pecked her on the cheek an instructed his driver to take her home. As he stood and watched her leave his property a moment of sadness swept over him.

He made his way inside and made his way down to the catcombes to get ready for tonights adventure. As he got ready he rembered that the bike was ready. He put his wolf inspired costume on and jumped on his bike and acclerated quckly out towards the city.

As he arrived in the city he slowed down and kept himself aware of his surroundings. spoting a dark alley way he parked the bike up and scaled the side of the building. Once on the roof he sat there and turned his comunicator on.

Instantly he heard police chatter of a robbery not too far from where he was. He leeped the gap between the neighbouring buildings till he reached the buildg that the robbery was taking place in. as he sat and watched the police surround the entrance he noticed a parking lot behind the building.

he turned and observed the parking lot as a van pulled up and flung its rear doors open. he sat and watched as three people flew out of the rear of the store taking the total bodies up to four. just as he went to jump down he saw one of them pull a gun and shoot the other three.

he instantly jumped into action and fought with the guy for a couple of minuetes. he was fast but not fast enough david disarmed him and knocked him down in two moves. "who are you?" the guy asked him "im the wolf." david told him. he plasti cuffed him and left him there with his van.

david scaled the building one last time and jumped the roofs back to his bike. as he made his way back he couldnt help but think that he was being watched the whole time.


	3. Chapter 2

Amanda

after davids driver had taken her home Amanda had decided it was time to don the desguise she wore every night. As she got dresssed she looked at her self in the mirror and admired her figure. now her costume wasnt flattering but it still made a point they called her panda because she was fast and dressed in black and wight.

while she was out on "panda" patrol she saw a black figure leaping across the rooftops. she decided to follow suit on foot. she followed this figure for a good few blocks. as they neard the end of a block she saw why he took the rooftops.

there was a burgulary taking place and they had come to stop it which didnt surprise her if it was who she thought it was. she stopped just short of her alley ending. when a van pulled out and three people came out to greet it she saw a gun.

she wondered why the person hadnt jumped down to stop them when the gun went off and three of the four fell dead. ashe let out a small gasp as she saw the guy jump down and have a wrestle with the gun man.

The gun man was quick but h wqasnt quick enough. the masked warrior disarmened and floored the gun man before revealing he was the wolf to him. "damn." she thought to herself ashe had heard about thias guy but sahe didnt thinnk it to be true till tonight.

she made her qway back home. all the while thinking about this wolf charecter. sahe qwas surprised that he wqas still standing after that fight. qwhen ashe entered her appartment sahe satripped out of he costume and qwhent to ben in nothing but her bra and panties.


End file.
